kaijugirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mio Amagi
Mio Amagi , also known by her kaiju girl alias Bemular , is a character from ''Kaiju Girls: The Beginning Stories''. Biography Background Mio is a private detective who runs a private detective agency 'Blue Comet' . She stays in Ryugamori, Fukushima. Mio's past is a rather complex one; her mother died sometime after she was born and her father, the owner of the religious organization 'The Blue Savior' , committed illegal activities and forced her to act as a living deity without her consensuses upon learning that she possessed supernatural abilities. Following her father's arrest, Mio is under the care of a child care facility, but one day her unknown instinct had led her to commit violence towards the other children. This incident resulted in two things: Mio being taken by her uncle in Ryugamori and Mio distancing herself from other people for years, knowing that she will only do more harm than good. However, a conversation with Makoto made her realize that there might be people like her out there that need helps. Following advise from Makoto, she revealed her identity as what is now known as a kaiju girl to the public. At some point after the revelation, she starts working as a private detective. Personality Although she is cool-headed, she is shown to likes to eats sweet foods. She also has knowledge about vehicle mechanics, learned from her uncle who is a car repairman. Plot Mio first encountered both Makoto and Hiromi on the road in Ryugamori as the two were having troubles with their car due to a suddenly break down of the engine. Seeing the problem the two were having, Mio helped them with fixing the car. As the two forgot to order a hotel room prior to traveling to Ryugamori, Mio offered them to stay in her home for a while though she immediately leaves shortly after having arrived at her home, and it was from there that both Makoto and Hiromi learns about Mio's troubling past from her uncle. The next day, Mio was asked by Makoto about her father and the incident related to the Blue Savior. Still having distrust toward her father, Mio immediately avoided the question and left the house. However, heavy rain as a typhoon gets closer to Ryugamori causes Mio to take shelter under the roof outside the item shop, but what she had not expected was that Makoto had followed her. Just then, the two noticed the siren from a fire truck, and finds out that a child was caught by the river overflow and was at risk of being drowned. Mio immediately goes to save the child, but not before she reveal her true natural to Makoto by transforming into her monster-like armor form in front of him. Mio eventually found the child, but ended up injuring her leg in doing so. Luckily for her, Makoto and Hiromi had arrived in their car. and with the typhoon closing in, Mio had no choice but to get into the car along with the child. Having successfully carried the child to the hospital located far away from Ryugamori, Mio was told by Makoto that he believes that there are people like her exists, and he wanted to find them and help them. Mio was also told by Makoto that while her power causes harm to other people, it was also used to save a child today. After a brief conversation, the two agreed that world will be in the better place if kinds like Mio were made known to the world. Sometime later, Mio revealed her nature as what is now known as a kaiju girl to the public in a press conference with the help of Makoto and Hiromi. The revelation of the kaiju girls to the public had also led to the establishment of GIRLS. Fast forward few years, Mio is now working as private detective and runs a detective agency. She had also planned to move her agency to Tokyo at a later date. The river overflow incident that Mio was involved, now referred to as the 'Mishirushi River flood incident', was mentioned by Reika in the anime series. Trivia * Mio is one of those kaiju girls that were not affiliated with GIRLS, despite her being the reason the organization was founded. * Ryugamori, the area where she stays, is the same area where the kaiju Bemular arrived at and later fight against Ultraman in episode 1 of Ultraman. * In reference of Bemular being the first kaiju Ultraman fought, Mio the first identified kaiju girl in the series. * Although Mio is the first identified kaiju girl in the series, she is not the oldest kaiju girl even existed. That honor would goes to Mother Zandrias. * Mio has a customized sports bike as a mean of transportation. ** The bike was later carried over to [[Bemular (Galaxy Days)|her Galaxy Days counterpart]]. Category:Kaiju Girls Characters Category:Characters